The Pocket Saga
by Lil Jamie
Summary: Trunks comes across a desicrated village with nothing but dead bodies with lots of blood and guts this saga will be a big hit plz r+r (Second chapter coming soon)


The Pocket Saga (Chapter 1 - Blood)

In a small cave in a deserted area of section 445 (200 years ago)

The trees leaves are being blown about by the pleasant wind outside in the darkness of the night

A small shrew scurries across some open fields running from an owl, it burrows its way into a small hole in the ground merely escaping the owls deadly claws

Suddenly a flash from the field up ahead lights up the night sky

Out of his rather small time machine steps 17 year old Trunks holding a dragon ball radar

Once hes completely out he packs the time machine back into its capsule

-Now then- Trunks thinks to himself -Where are you-

He stumbles through the long grass towards a tiny village

The gate is rusty and stuck so Trunks climbs up over it and on the other side he jumps down onto the lumpy ground of hard dirt.

Trunks sways his head carefully searching the village

As trunks makes his way through the village he starts coming across the bodies of the townsfolk lying all the way up the path trunks is walking on

-What on earth happened here- Trunks looks up at the glistening stars in the sky

-Somethings not right- Trunks is being more careful now whilst looking for the dragon balls an eerie silence surrounds him as he comes across a dead girl only about 3 or 4 years of age wearing a small light purple dress and small black shoes

-Oh no- Trunks lowers himself down beside her

-Only that young and death was the only think you got to see- 

Slowly he turns her over so her face is out of the dirt then puts a small scarf he was wearing over her body

-What happened to you- Trunks gets up and continues to walk past the masses of bodies

As Trunks comes close to finding the answers to his questions the dragon radar beeps

-There is a dragon ball just over there- Trunks looks at a small fence which is covered in blood

As he makes his way toward the small fence another bright flash appears from the field he arrived in only this time its a ship landing on the grassy surface

Trunks decides to hide instead of cause trouble

He runs under one of the small houses of the village

Just as the last strand of his lavender hair rushes under the house a marine from the ship walks past him

-Soldier stand still- An Officer shouts too the marine

-SIR YES SIR- The marine salutes as he stops right in front of Trunks hiding spot

As the officer walks toward the marine he speaks on his headset to another high ranking officer 

-The area seems to be completely finished he couldnt possibly still be here I mean he doesnt need it anymore if you ask me I think he finished this village without any problems in the slightest .Over and Out- 

Trunks listens to his conversation from under the house

The officer walks upto the marine and switches off his head piece

-How could he have done all this sir?- The scared marine asks

-Hes extremely lethal I know- The officer looks into the marines goggles -We WILL find him we have to if we dont he might get back and then we would be in real trouble-

-Back???- Trunks is confused about the whole thing

-Thats enough of this- Trunks crawls out from the house behind the marine making him jump sending a bullet into the floor

-STATE YOUR PURPOSE HERE!!- the marine recovers from the shock

-Im looking for something now whats going on here why are all these people dead?-

Trunks is given a strange look by the officer and the marine

-YOU'RE A SAIYAN!!- shouts the marine

Trunks being a little surprised he knew takes a step forward

-Yeah so what?-

The officer grins at Trunks

-We have reason to believe you saiyans are behind this whole bloodbath-

-And why may we be thinking that then- Trunks says mockingly

But before the officer could speak his head set turns itself on and shouts in his ear 

The officer turns to the marine and nods -We gotta go kid-

The marine nods back and walks off

-Cya round boy- the officer turns away from Trunks and walks in the same direction slowly picking up haste all the marines and officers climb back aboard their air ship and fly off into the sky leaving Trunks with a mouth full of dust

Trunks decides to go back home and ask his friends to come back with him just incase anything were to happen in which he would need some help.

Trunks slowly walks to a flat part of the ground forgetting about the dragon balls completely and pops open his time machine

With a puff of smoke his time machine is ready for operation

As he gets into his one man seat he catches a glimpse of the small girls body he had covered up and with a frown he starts to push in all the buttons in order to go home

Just as he is about to press the ignition button he heres a rather loud scurrying sound shoot under his time machine

Trunks waits a few minutes to see if anything did go under his pod and deciding it was probably a shrew he punches in the ignition and off he goes

If only Trunks had taken one more look at the infants body he would have seen her body was completely flat infact the only part that was actually there were her clothes and the scarf Trunks had wrapped her in her body had disappeared and beside the clothes were long skid marks in the dirt leading right to where Trunks took off

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What is happening in this world?

What will Trunks find when he returns?

And if all things are as they seem then Trunks may just have an unwelcome visitor on the bottom of his time machine!!!

Find out what happens in the next chapter: 

(Chapter 2 - The Breach Of A Child)

(Please R+R)


End file.
